Amusement Park Returned
Banner= }} |-|Video= April 15 - April 29 There is a bizarre legend in an anonymous little town saying that a monster had appeared in a long-abandoned amusement park that would abduct people. Those who doubted this tale have come to this "man-eating" amusement park. When the rusted-out gates are pushed open, just what kind of truth is awaiting you on the other side? Event Rules #There are a total of 5 chapters for this event: #* ① Mirror Maze, ② Swirly Cups, ③ Speed Rails, ④ Haunted House, ⑤ Circus #The event will start by unlocking Mirror Maze, and subsequently every 3 days another chapter will be unlocked. #Each chapter contains 10 stages, but the final chapter only has 1 stage. #Stages will randomly launch a battle or a story. Once launched, you must complete the challenge, or else you won't be able to start the other stages. #Battles: ##The battles in the first four chapters are divided into two types: jesters and workers. The final chapter is somewhat special and you will only face the Jester Emperor. ##Fighting against workers costs 10 Bravery pts. Fighting against jesters costs 20 Bravery pts. Fighting against the Jester Emperor costs 70 Bravery pts. ##Defeating workers grants you 500 Amusement Park points. ##Defeating jesters grants in-game currency and Amusement Park points based on damage dealt. (Tip: Every 1000 pts of damage equals 1 ##Amusement Park point. Less than 1000 dmg is not counted.) ##No points will be given for the first passing of the final chapter. There will be an item drop instead. ##After fighting off the jesters, the chapter will be reset, stages will be refreshed, and contents randomly changed. # Story: ##Launching a story will put you into an event sidestory. All sidestories will only be triggered one time. ##You can open the story table of contents in the event main page to review the sidestories already launched. Guiding Lights Spend a Guiding Light to directly show the location of a jester. Guiding Lights can be obtained by purchasing store packs. Bravery Points In this event, all battles require the consumption of Bravery Points. *Bravery pts recover over time at the rate of 1 pt every 4 minutes. Bravery pts will recover automatically up to 360 pts. *100 Bravery pts can be purchased using 100 Magic Crystals, limited to 6 purchases per day. Purchased Bravery pts can be added to your total without limit. Event Rewards During the event, complete a total of 100 jester stages (including Jester Emperor in final chapters) to get a UR Food Soul Pizza and one event limited edition avatar border. Rankings There are two event rankings. Master Attendant can take part in the event to climb the rankings and win fabulous rewards: #Amusement Park Point Ranking: Ranks #1-50 will get a Pizza skin reward. #Single-Damage Ranking for Each Jester Chapter: The top 10 players for each chapter will receive a bonus event chapter limited edition avatar border reward. #Players with the same point total will be ranked according to the time the point total was reached. There will be no tied rankings. #Ranking rewards will be sent via in-game mail after the event ends. Story See Halloween Amusement Park! Main Story and Halloween Amusement Park! Side Story Rewards Easter Eggs Machine Battle Rewards Amusement Park Reward Damage Ranking Rewards Points Ranking Reward Boss Info Crazy Clown Clown King Category:Events Category:Ranking